WATER IS MY ART
by Kagechakra
Summary: Tobirama senju is one hokage who has not gotten his due credit in fanfics. Therefore my story is dedicated to life of tobirama: his growing up, his legendary command over water release , his becoming hokage and so on. My first fanfic. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**WATER IS MY ART**

This Fanfic has been written by me because I feel out of all the Hokages ,Tobirama has not got his due.

So Tobirama is the star of this fic. It's my first fic so bear with me.

Now with the story:

**CHAP 1- THE BEGINNINGS**

Long time ago, in the Fire Nation there was a clan which went by the name of Senju.

The Senju were known to be ruthless warriors to their enemies but at the same time were known to have their own code of were nomads who used to move throughout the country to earn livelihood and feed the young ones.

That was the case atleast uptil now. Recently ,they had found settlement at a place called "Dragon Valley".This valley was very fertile,surrounded by lush green forests and had plentiful sources of water nearby. In short, it was a boon for their survival. However, they were not the only residents at that place; it was a habitat to other numerous clans ; the most famous being the Nara(who used to rear deers), Choji(who were warriors with an insatiatble appetite) and Aburame(were known to rear bugs). There were also rumors of a clan whose members were said to have red eyes and were considered the equivalents of dragons in battle due their fire skills.

The senju had made their habitat in this valley at a respectable distance from other clans so as to respect their privacy and avoid unneccessary bloodshed over useless things. The current head of the clan was Hiroshi Senju, a man who had earned his respect in the current era of constant wars the hard way. Standing at 6 foot and 3 inches he was a quite tall man with dark black hair with some white streaks in between. His face was best described as radiating intelligence along with hazel coloured eyes that had seen a lot of harsh things. His costume resembled that of a samurai in having a greyish black upper armor with full sleeves made of metal and having dark green stripes on them and lower black coloured pants . His hair was upto neck-length along with a neat goatee.

He was married to beautiful woman of the same clan called hitomi and had 3 sons with her whose names were: Hashirama, Tobirama and Butsuma (eldest one).

He was currently addressing a meeting which he had called in the clan council room.

"Brothers, we have gathered here today to discuss a event which may turn out to be a problem in the future. Our scouts have reported on those Red- eyed who according to recent information call themselves 'Uchiha' and have been observed of trying to establish dominance over other clans on this land and become the GODS of this place. It is therfore my request to you that you practice caution towards these guys and check that none of our children into contact with these MONSTERS. Do you all understand the situation?"

He got a chorus of "Yes Sir!" in respone. With a small yet graceful smile he took their leave and went towards his home.

**AT HOME**

He arrived home to the sight of Butsuma and Hashirama picking on Tobirama by making fun of his strange white hair and calling him 'oldie' thus making him come near to tears. " Good to see that situation is normal over here", he thought to himself with a smile. His wife came out of the kitchen and on seeing him welcomed him with a kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home Hiro-kun."

"Always lovely to see you my Hime." She chuckled in response to that.

" Butsu and Hashi are still making little Tobi cry over his hair colour. I've tried telling them that he has inherited his colour from my dad but they just don't give him a break" she pointed out.

" They should know better than that to make tobi angry as has shown to inherit a rather violent streak towards even small irritable things. I wonder how he got it though?"

" He gets it from his father."

…

…

…

…

"HAHAA! HAHAAA! You my dear still have that sharp tongue which I fell in love with.

Have your little devils done their training for the day?"

"It will be better if you ask this question to them directly."

Turning to boys, he asked " Have your little devils done their training for their day?"

….

….

….

…. HUH?

"You BAKA! I didn't meant you you to repeat word for word to them! I wonder why I married you?"

"Because I'm an animal in bed?" he asked innocently.

"IDIOT! Not in front of the children!"

"Hehe…... Just joking dear. So boys, how was your training today?"

Butsu went first " I completed the regular 20 laps of the ground, lifted some weights, did our clan's taijutsu stances, did 20 rounds of tree and water walking each, sparred with hashi aaaannd…. OH yes! Kubo- sensei helped me to determine my affinity which turns out to be a rock solid EARTH!"

" Good work butsu. Keep going like this and you will finally be able to take my seat as the head of clan."

Hashi went second" I did the same workout as butsu and Kubo-sensei also helped me to determine my affinities."

"Affinities?" His father asked with curiosity.

" Turns out I have affinity for both EARTH and WATER."

"Hmmm.. water too heh? Only 3 other people have been known to have affinity for water in our clan: your 2 late granduncles and my friend Kabuto. I'll ask him to work on your water affinity. What about you tobi? "

….

….

….

"I just slept and skipped stones over water." He replied with both his hands behind his head and a huge smile .

" What will I do with this child? Tobi these are times of war and at your age I had mastered atleast 5 chakra control exercises and learnt at least 10 earth jutsus and 5 fire jutsus. You have to start working from tommorw… no even better I will personally start training you from tomororow. No more wasting time from now onwards okay?"

" Yeeessssss daaaad" little tobi replied showing no energy at all.

" WHAT! How he gets training from you and we don't ?" shouted both butsu and hashi in chorus.

" He is the youngest of you 3 and by default the weakest one also."

" Who are you calling weak! I can kick your butt any time you old geezer!"

"Of course **YOU CAN** my son…" he said and ruffled little tobi's hair lovingly. " now as I was saying both of you are fairly advanced in shinobi techniques than him. He still even has to find out his affinity."

" Ha! I bet he will have some siily and stupid affinity just like him!" said butsu.

" Now, now, butsu I agree our little tobi is a silly and stupid boy but you should not say it on his face. Plus, he can turn out to be a better shinoibi than the both of us. Right dad?" said hashi.

"110% right hashi. Our tobi may be silly and stupid but he is also very cute and sweet."

"YOU IDIOTS! I'LL BECOME SUPER STRONG THEN I'M GOING TO KICK 3 OF YOUR ASSES AROUND DRAGON VALLEY!" shouted tobi and tried to jump on his two idiots of brothers but was restrained by Hiroshi.

"Of course **YOU WILL** tobi" they said while Hiroshi ruffled his hair and butsu and hashi pinched his cheek each.

So that was the 1st chap of this story. Hope you liked it. Please remember that it is my first story so keep the flames a bit low. Pppppllleeeease give your reviews. Till then Ja Ne!


	2. TOBI'S DAY OUT

**CHAPTER 2 – TOBI'S DAY OUT**

Hirshi and tobi arrived in an open clearing at a little distance away from the clan habitat. It was surrounded by trees and had a huge lake at it's centre. The clan generally used these grounds for training their children. One could see training wooden dummies which had been subjected to the bruteness of the Senju- style taijutsu katas.

"Now, tobi what do you know about chakra?"

" Dad I know about these boring basics . Can't you just start teaching me ass-kicking jutsu?" tobi pleaded.

"Do I hear someone requesting for a spanking from his super talented dad with killer looks?" Hiroshi stated by cupping his left palm behind his left ear.

Tobi froze on hearing this. He had in the past been subjected to the god awful bruteness of nature called spanking by his father and wanted to avoid reddening of his butt once more at all cost.

"Fiiinnee.. it is a combination of our physical and spiritual energies which can be circulated throughout the body and redirected by the 12 handsigns for using different jutsus with the difference in jutsus being a different sequence of any of these handsigns and the different amount of chakra used as a can also be used for enhancing physical strength .Now I know you're going to ask if about other shitty basics . There are 5 basic disciplines : Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu ,Fuinnjutsu and Bukijutsu."

Hiroshi smiled on hearing this. "He has the potential to become a great shinobi if he just gets rid of his laziness and focuses his energy on productive work" thought hiroshi .

" Very good. Now we'll focus on releasing your chakra . Just imagine a point in the centre of your body which will be located below the lungs and above your stomach as a dam holding water . Then focus on expanding this source of water peripherally and open the gates of this dam to flood your body with chakra. While doing this you have to hold your hands in this ram sign."

Tobi made the ram sign and focused on releasing his energy." Dad I'm feeling a energy in my body. It's wild and trying to escape."

Hiroshi had a shock on his face. This boy detected his chakra on first try and that too along with it's nature. He was a genius.

"Don't hold it there son! Allow the energy to release from your body!" Hiroshi was full of excitation.

…..

…..

…..

PPPHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT….

" Aaaahh! Those beans in breakfast were really heavy dad."

Hiroshi said nothing. He just moved towards his son and with speeds which showed why he was head of clan appeared behind his son and lifted him up in the air by his collar.

" HEEYYY DAD! LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE HURTING ME! " tobi cried out.

"You are taking this too lightly. Maybe the cold water will freshen up your mind and you'll understand the seriousness of shinobi arts" he stated and threw our little tobi towards the lake.

Tobi had never swum in his life . He was too lazy to work his arms and legs. Butsu and hashi had told him that the lake was very deep. But alas, tobi could not do anything and was dropping towards the lake feet first.

He waited for the SPLASH to come.

….

….

It never came.

Hiroshi's face was best described as**SHOCKED**.

Tobi was standing on the water without any trouble.

Now, it was not that a great thing as ninjas were used to walking.

NO… what shocked him was that he knew tobi had nearly no practical knowledge of shinobi arts and had not even learned to release his chakra let alone knowing about chakra control exercises , which water walking was one of the quiet advanced form.

" TAKE THAT YOU OLD FART!" tobi teased by pulling his lower eyelid down and showing his tongue.

" Tobi come over here."

"WHY? You want to throw me somewhere else?"

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE POWER OF A **SENJU HEAD** RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!"

Tobi took exactly 4.5 seconds to reach his dad.

"Tobi, have you done water walking before?"

Tobi replied negatively.

Hiroshi pointed towards a tree and after walking on it asked tobi to mimic him.

Tobi fell right after 2 steps.

"Hmmmm…. Tobi can you tell me how you are not able to tree-walk but do water-walking perfectly which is a more advanced technique?"

Tobi appeared to be in deep concentration then began to explain slowly " I don't know. It just felt natural to me like walking on land. "

"You had no trouble balancing over the water?" asked hiroshi.

"No. It .. the water I mean just felt like a part of my body."

Hiroshi was in deep thought.

" Can you show it to me once again?" hiroshi requested.

Tobi stepped on the lake and moved around perfectly. Heck, he even demonstrated running over it.

**NOW ** Hiroshi was really dumbstruck by what he was seeing. But before saying anything he wanted to test one more thing.

" Tobi I have a test for you. Come over here."

After tobi came he handed Hiroshi over him a paper" This is a chakra paper. I hope you know how it works."

Tobi replied with a nod.

"First we'll practice releasing your chakra . Afterwards concentrate your chakra in this paper. "

After 30 mins tobi was able release his chakra, another feat which surprised hiroshi and later focused his chakra into the paper.

THE event which followed would be forever etched in hiroshi's memory.

He was expecting the paper to become wet.

What happened was far from that.

….

….

….

The paper **DISSOLVED.**

It just turned into water.

"Umm DAD …. Was this supposed to happen?" tobi asked in a confused tone.

"No, it was not .However…." Hiroshi continued with a grin " little Tobi appears to have a special gift with water. You could say a prodigy for that matter. Though rare but shinobi who have been shown to be exceptionally skilled in fire nature have been shown to burn away this paper in this paper in less than a second without even leaving ashes,those with unusual high wind affinity have been shown to cut this paper into 1000 pieces except for the normal 2 piece. I don't know about earth but it seems I'm the first person In worls to see what happens in case of prodigious water affinity."

"WHOO HOO! BUTSU AND HASHI ARE GOING TO BE SOOOOO… JEALOUS ON HEARING THIS."

"Hehe.. hehe.. you just might. Let's go back. It's enough for today . I want you to meet some one."

"Who?! Who? Who? " tobi was jumping up and down.

Hiroshi could only grin at tobi's childishness.

" A friend of mine. Kabuto. He's the only guy in the clan with water affinity. He'll be more than thrilled to take over your SUITON jutsu training. "

"SO what are you waiting for you old Geezer . Let's **GO!**"

AND THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER. R& R PLEASE.


End file.
